Let The Best Alpha Win
by liv4clique
Summary: In this adventure, Massie and the rest of the PC compete against eachother for a Skye contest and they all want to win. Also, Massie is having serious boyfriend and ex-boyfriend doubts. Enjoy this wacky but totally entertaining story!
1. Chapter 1

The Clique:

Let The Best Alpha Win

Massie: At first the deeply tanned brunette goddess was totally sure she would win Skye's 9th Grade Alpha contest and hold her relationship with Dempsey. But secretly, she was having serious doubts about both. How dare the rest of the PC also enter and expect to win the contest. They should all be supporting her. Right?

Alicia: As soon as she heard about the contest, she was on her black verizon SAMSUNG Glide faster then the speed of light! She had a lot of work to do if she wanted to win. And she intended on.

Dylan: Almost at her target weight, Dylan swore by the Fashion Bible (stored in Massie's closet), that she wouldn't think less of herself for the competition. Though it started in 2 weeks! Still, she bibled. And her promise started…….now!

Kristen: Busy with her new secret small two-day-a-week-after school job, she still wanted to win! She had accomplished at least one thing on her 2-do list, snag the EOGB (emergency outfit guide book) (also stored in Massie's closet). She was ready to fight for her first and maybe her only time to be a winner (besides on the soccer field)!

Claire: Not really busy with the contest thing. What did it matter? It's not like she was going to win. Could she?


	2. Hello viewers Skye likes red

The Block Estate

Conference Room

2:38 pm Sunday March 1st, 2009

"Play it, play it!" Dylan and Kristen both squealed starring at the black Apple Mac computer sitting at the head seat at the conference rooms table where of course, Massie was seated. "Alright alright!" The Alpha commanded and then let out a quiet giggle.

_This is it Massie thought._

_This is another video from Skye. We won the key a while ago but I so knew there would be more!_

Massie Block was referring to the newly delivered scarlet red cd-rom that Gregour-Skye's driver- had just brought over. Massie popped in the red DVD into the computer and tapped her fresh Plum Purple Givenchy nail polish as she awaited the DVD to load. "Finally." She let out an annoyed sigh. Before clicking the PLAY button, she smoothed and tightened her chestnut brown side pony and straightened her D&G grey and white pin striped blazer that she wore over dark wash Tommy Hilfiger jeans.

She pressed PLAY.

"Hello viewers." Skye appeared on the screen instantly wearing a fuzzy red crown and queen staf. "This is a video telling you all about my new project. I am giving you the opportunity to be an 9th grade Alpha. And Beta. You, the pretty committee, your first assignment is to decide which of my three options you would like to chose.

Reject my offer

Pick one of your group members to be the 9th grade Alpha

Or three, my personal fav, all five of you compete in a competition for the two spots.

The competition choice will be sort of like a pageant. You will all compete in looks, Alpha status, fashion, fashion smarts, and how you handle situations and more.

I'm going to need your decision by Wednesday. Bye!"

Massie said nothing and just hit EJECT. The room was blank until Alicia broke the dead silence.

"Ehmygod! X8!" The girls just stared at each other then all burst out in to there 'Ehmygod' screams. Massie stood up and peered out the navy curtains on the two closed French doors. She returned to the table and pulled out her silver I-Phone.

"Who are you calling?" Claire curiously asked. "Skye, duh. Not like we need three days to decide that moi will be the new 9th grade Alpha." Massie explained. "But we haven't decided yet." Kristen confusedly asked. "Yeah, how do you know that none of us want to try to win?" Alicia fiercely asked. "Guys come on. Wait are you serious? All of us, compete against each other?" Massie tried to cover-up the fact that there was no competition between her and all of them.

"Whatmakesyousosureyourgoingtowin?" Alicia sped out quickly and then stared with her mouth wide open.

_Did I just say that?_

"She's right." Dylan backed Alicia up. The four girls walked out of the room and straight into the Range Rover with Isaac reading the paper waiting to take them back home. Claire just stood there for a minute, and then she walked out the door down to the Block's guest house where her family lived.

"Bean. WTH just happened?" Massie asked Bean who was sitting on the rolling chair next to hers wearing a red and navy striped tie.


	3. Interuptions Tisk Tisk

BOCD

Parking Lot

7:38am Monday March 2nd, 2009

Dylan was the first to step out of the car, then fowled Kristen, Alicia, Massie then last, Claire. They straightened out there outfits before inside the Range Rover. Now in formation, Massie at the top of the pyramid (front), Alicia in back to her right, Kristen in back to her left, back row Dylan to her right and Claire to her left. This morning they march walked to the beat of Beoncye's Single Ladies. As they strutted into BOCD, all eyes were on them. Shocking! All up until Dylan's silver SAMSUNG Sway started ringing When I Grow Up by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

"Sorry." Dylan said quietly. Luckily for her, they were already standing in front of the Starbucks kiosk.

"Lets see, the charge for interrupting are signature walk in, I believe that will be no hot morning beverage for you." Massie recited.

Dylan rolled her eyes and slid open her cell to see her new text.

**Plovert: Hey**

Dylan: hey

**Plovert: waz talkin to kemp and we betted tat Massie will dump Dempsey this week, any hints?**

Dylan: no, nothing that she has told us

**Plovert: Us… aren't you 5 people, not one group?**

Dylan slid her phone shut and immediately deleted the texts.


	4. Dempsey

BOCD

Tech Ed: Computer Side

7:47am Monday March 2nd, 2009

"Mass, Mr. Evnee is totally blushing over his power to make fake bridges on the computer." Kristen whispered to Massie and then to Claire. Claire let out a semi-loud giggle.

"Miss Lyons, can you repeat what I have just instructed?" Mr. Evnee smirked as he embarrassed one of his students. "Ummmmmmmm" Claire rambled. "Pay attention! Now, we will be starting are next unit, building toothpick bridges. Lets all head on into the wood shop room"

"Uhg. This is torture. It's worse then wearing Crocs. Witch you both know I say a lot." Massie complained to her friends. "At least you weren't humiliated in front of the whole class." Claire said while looking at the tan tiles on the floor. The three of the walked into the other side of the room.

Bnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Bnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Massie's I-Phone vibrated. She patted her jean pocket. She took it out of her medium wash True Religion Brand Jeans and held it down on top of her Burgundy Ella Moss terry and satin hoodie.

Dempsey.

"Mr. Evnee can I go to the bathroom please." "Huhh, I suppose." Mr. Evnee sighed as he granted Massie's request.


End file.
